Lust
by dbzyaoilover
Summary: The title says everything. Oneshot. GokuVegeta


Many thanks to chibigoku for beta-ing!

Thanks to ViperVegeta, pinklolly, Majinbulgeta and christinaxgreen8 for reviewing my other one-shot 'Summer'

LUST

"Stop teasing me, bastard!" Vegeta managed to mutter between mewls and moans of bliss as Goku ran in rapid circular motions the tip of his tongue over one of the prince's nipples. When Goku started to suck and nip the swollen nub, while squeezing and rolling the other between his fingers, Vegeta clutched the sheets, tossing his head from side to side and arching his back at the tingling sensation.

Goku continued inflicting such torture for quite a long time. When the suction became more intense and frenetic, Vegeta roared with desperate, carnal need, as his body convulsed in spasms of raw pleasure and his leaking, burning cock throbbed violently, jamming painfully against his abdomen.

Goku, ceasing his ministrations, raised his head to look up at the prince with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh! But I was having so much fun." He replied playfully, puckering his lips in a fake pout.

Vegeta growled menacingly pulling Goku's hair roughly; the younger saiyan grimaced at the rudeness of the gesture.

"Fuck me now if you don't want me to rip off your balls!" Vegeta ordered, his voice hoarse with dark and sinful desire, as a metallic shine in the depths of his orbs gave him the appearance of a fierce and dangerous beast.

The sight was so enticing, that Goku, groaning unable to restrain his lust anymore, lowered his head to capture with his tongue a glistening drop of precum oozing from the tip of Vegeta's slick erection. Then, he licked his lips, savoring the exotic taste of the fluid, as he positioned his body over his lover's, and without any preparation he shoved wildly his huge, rigid shaft into Vegeta's hot entrance, making the prince writhe and scream in exquisite agony, as Goku howled at the incredible tightness gripping his pulsating meat..

That first pound had been fucking perfect; the way Vegeta liked it, brutal and implacable. But the next ones were even better, so forceful, so powerful, at a mad, impossibly rapid pace. His stiffened cock was flopping back and forth, about to explode, as his pleasure spot was being unrelentingly and mercilessly hit with every hard thrust of his insatiable and wild lover.

Oh, yes, this is what he had been craving for, Kakarot's supernatural, brutal force, all for him, to serve his prince in the most delicious way.

"Damn…nghh…fuck me harder, bastard…aghhh…ngghh…more….ahhh!" Vegeta wrapped his legs around Goku's waist to make that monstrous, glorious pole go deeper and deeper inside. Soon, both men were groaning and howling like animals, just guided by their most primal instincts.

Vegeta felt his balls tightening, announcing his imminent orgasm, and he spilled his hot seed between both of their sweaty bodies, screaming like a madman as wave after wave of extreme pleasure swept through him.

Vegeta abruptly sat upon the bed, panting heavily; his bronzed skin damp and glistening with sweat and his heart pounding madly. He brought one hand to his abdomen and felt the sticky evidence of his unconscious climax.

That damn wet dream again!

Night after night it was the same; Vegeta was starting to get frustrated.

His lust for Goku had increased over the years in spite of his, seemingly, useless attempts to get rid of it.  
When he had first noticed that he was attracted to Goku, he hadn't been capable to confess his inclinations to the other saiyan, too proud to face rejection. So, instead, Vegeta had tried to subtly seduce Goku with provocative gazes and sensual touches each time they trained together, but to no avail. The younger male was totally oblivious to the hints Vegeta was letting drop and the prince didn't know if the man was simply too dense to notice or he just was uninterested, ignoring Vegeta's attentions on purpose.

So Vegeta had desisted, seeing that he wasn't making any progress. He had even refused to see the other saiyan again because; it was extremely painful to be face to face with such perfection and unable to touch it, to reach it, to get lost in it forever.

But lately, he couldn't get the younger male out of his head: That heavenly sculpted body, his strength and irresistible charm. Damn, he had even started to wear baggy pants, because it was getting more and more impossible to hide the physical evidence of his lust under his spandex.

And the last straw, all those haunting dreams driving him mad. His unsatisfied desire making him even more irritable and grumpier than usual.

His frustration had become so unbearable that Vegeta finally decided to indulge in his urges. But first he had to find a way to get what he wanted without compromising his pride, he wouldn't beg to a third class, even though said third class was sexy like hell. Vegeta couldn't suppress a malicious laughter, as he mentally put the final touches to his master plan. Oh, how he was going to enjoy it!

Goku stirred in his sleep and started to regain consciousness as a feeling of uneasiness flowed through his body. Something cold was tightly knotted around his wrists while someone was grabbing his right arm. He opened his eyes, still heavy because of the lack of rest, just to be blinded by an intense light; someone had switched the lamp on.

He blinked as a blue, blurry spot beside his bed rapidly took the form of Vegeta. Goku,now widely awake, looked up at the prince with an inquiring and slightly frightened gaze. Vegeta was tying a chain to one of the bedposts. Goku gulped, completely speechless, as the prince smirked evilly at him. Goku's uneasiness increased as he noticed that said chain was attached to a ki restrainer locked around his right wrist.

Goku struggled to get rid of his bounds now in utter panic, convinced that the prince had finally, irremissibly lost his mind and was trying to kill him, as once he had threaten to do.

But why now? After all these years, in which they had overcome their old rivalry?

Goku couldn't believe it. This was the man who he blindly trusted in with his life, who had become one of his closest and dearest friends.

Certainly, Vegeta had been acting strange lately, avoiding him like he was a plague, which had caused Goku a pain bigger than any other he had ever experienced. But this was impossible, preposterous… unconceivable!

Goku was panting and sweating profusely, all his attempts to undo his chains had been vainly. The ki dampers had drained all his energy. Even in his anxiety he couldn't stop admiring how cunning and calculating tactician the prince was.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He could feel the intensity of Goku's fear; that was an unexpected bonus and he decided to toy with him just a little. So he bent down his upper body till his mouth was brushing Goku's ear.

"Don't worry, Kakarot. I promise it won't hurt. At least not to you" He whispered in a profound, sensual tone, sending shivers up Goku's spine. The younger saiyan moaned, uncertain of which sort of sensation was boiling in his veins.

Vegeta moved around to the other side of the bed and proceeded to chain Goku's left hand. The nervous saiyan remained silent, his breath increasingly shallow and ragged and his forehead covered with thick drops of sweat. He rolled his eyes, utterly confused as Vegeta, with a predatory expression on his face, removed Goku's boxers.

Then the prince undressed himself, slowly, first taking off his tank top, giving out a wicked grin. Then, licking his lips, he started to seductively tweak his nipples between his fingers.

Vegeta's sensual display was making something stir deep inside of the younger saiyan, a tingling sensation all through his body, and he couldn't help the hiss that escaped from his mouth, feeling all himself suddenly consumed by an intense heat.

When the elder saiyan yanked down his pants, letting out an impressive, menacing erection, Goku gasped, trembling, as a terrifying thought crossed his mind. Vegeta was going to rape him. No, it couldn't be. If there was one word to describe the prince that would be honorability, he would never ever commit such a despicable act.

Indifferent at the inner turmoil assailing the younger male, Vegeta let his eyes flutter all over Goku's figure: All that ivory, creamy, silky skin; the virile and powerful muscles; the sweet, beautiful eyes; the luscious, glossy lips…The pure image of perfection.

Now that he had his alluring prey exactly the way he had planned: naked and securely shackled on the mattress; Vegeta crawled onto the bed and straddling him, started to grind his erection against Goku's member, noticing how, the younger saiyan was gradually growing harder.

Goku, with half lidded eyes gleaming with passion , moaned faintly as he slowly succumbed to the pleasurable sensations his prince was providing. He started to buck his hips up trying to get more friction on his aching arousal, writhing, panting, whispering Vegeta's name as a desperate need took possession of his entire self.

The prince bent down and crushed his lips against Goku's in a rough kiss. When the younger saiyan felt Vegeta's moist tongue ravaging the insides of his mouth, he squirmed and struggled once again to get rid of his ties, this time with the purpose to wrap his arms around the hot body that was driving him to hysterics.

He was burning to touch that tantalizing skin, to trace Vegeta's curves with his fingers, to grab and squeeze his firm buttocks.

The prince broke the kiss smirking at Goku's sudden urge. The younger saiyan had surrendered to his prince and finally was his; this was the sweetest victory of his life.

"Vegeta, please!" Goku begged, frantically trashing on the bed and looking imploringly at his tormentor.

The elder saiyan slowly inched his body down to make visual contact with Goku's now fully erect penis. The prince shuddered, moaning slightly. It was even more impressive than in his wild dreams. Then he ran his tongue over his lips, looking hungrily and mesmerized at that rigid object of his most intimate and forbidden passion, his only god and faith, the sun around his entire world turned and gravitated.

Yearning, dying for feeling it penetrating all his orifices, the debauched prince, incapable to repress his lust anymore, grabbed his adored idol and started to stroke it slow but relentlessly, eliciting a moan from the younger saiyan, who was trembling like a leaf under that expert hand.

Soon the shaft started to get slick with precum. Vegeta brought his soaked hand to his mouth and licked greedily till the last drop. When the bitter but, strangely, delectable flavor invaded his taste buds he felt a jolt of electricity charging through him, and his cock started to leak in response. He slid his pink tongue out of his mouth and avidly darted it all around and over the head of Goku's length to get more of that nectar.

Then Vegeta captured one of Goku's balls into his mouth and started to suck it while fondling the other, still stroking the hard cock.

A loud groan erupted from Goku's throat as he flexed and inflexed his ankles and clenched his fists. Then a scream of ecstasy resounded all through the room as the prince engulfed Goku's cock till the base. The prince bobbed his head up and down, faster and faster. His head dizzy with the addictive, musky scent and taste of Goku's arousal.

The hot, the wetness, the suction; it was all too much. Goku was near the edge. He tried to rock his hips up but Vegeta had him firmly pressed against the mattress.

Goku grunted in frustration as suddenly the ardent, talented mouth moved away, leaving his poor, neglected erection throbbing miserably at the lost. But Vegeta had other plans; Goku wasn't the only one in urgent need of relief.

He straddled again the younger saiyan and lifting his ass up, aligned his entrance with Goku's weeping manhood and descended brusquely on it, impaling himself so hard and deep that he couldn't stop screaming in both pain and pleasure, while a cry of pure bliss emerged from Goku's mouth at the feeling of that impossible tightness around his engorged and stiffen flesh.

Vegeta remained motionless for an instant, relishing in that indescribable, scorching sensation of being so painfully but blissfully stretched. But, consumed by passion, he immediately started to ride that pole at a frantic rhythm; bouncing wildly up and down, while constricting the inner muscles of his rectum with every thrust, driving the younger saiyan crazy.

Goku was clutching his chains, moving his head from side to side, groaning and whimpering in an indescribable state of ecstasy. He bit his lower lip drawing some drops of coppery blood as he rocked his hips up and down to meet each shove of his passionate lover.

Vegeta ran his hands over his own feverish body as an intense pleasure ripped trough him. He rubbed and pinched his nipples, moaning out loud, never ceasing his frenetic movements. His screams increased in force once he angled his hips to get his prostate beaten with every thrust. Tears of hysterics streamed down his face, he was about to explode in million pieces.

Vegeta grabbed his own slick cock and began to pump it vigorously, as he felt cum building in his testicles. The rate became more erratic and violent with every pound, both pushing up and down so furiously that the bed started to shake, menacing to collapse.

The roars of the two frenzied saiyans echoed all around as they were immersed in a state of nirvana. Nothing else mattered anymore; nobody else existed, but them. The entire universe could disappear and go to hell, as long as this overwhelming and intense feeling would persist.

Too soon for his liking, the prince ejaculated crying out Kakarot's name for the whole world to hear. As he spitted gallons of creamy sperm all over Goku's chest and abdomen, his inner muscles clamped around Goku's cock so tightly that the younger saiyan, convulsing and howling like a possessed, shot his liquid fire in thick, incessant spurts. Torrents of hot semen flooded deep inside the prince, who moaned as a spasm shook his whole body.

Vegeta collapsed onto Goku's body as the younger saiyan was panting heavily and shuddering, still buried inside the prince.  
When Vegeta felt Goku's manhood softening inside of him, he grunted desperately as that beautiful sensation of being so extremely filled vanished like smoke. He had felt so complete, so damn alive! He decided in that precise instant that he would never let Kakarot escape from his side.

Then, a strangled screech and a loud thump startled both worn out men from the dizziness of their wonderful climax. They looked at the door, where the strange noises had come from, and saw a fainted Chichi sprawled on the floor.

Vegeta chuckled and then, ignoring the woman, got out of bed to release his captive from his chains. Then he lay again beside his Kakarot, embracing him tightly, devouring his lips in a fierce kiss.

Soon they were ready for a second round. Vegeta couldn't stop trembling in anticipation; if the pleasure had been so intense with Goku completely drained of energy, now with all his power and strength recovered, it was going to be the hell of a fuck.


End file.
